


heat burns my skin

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first hotel night in a while and as much as Ray wanted to take advantage of it, he was too fucking exhausted to even think about it.  He was hoping Mikey wouldn't be too disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat burns my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts), [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/gifts), [anoneknewmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/gifts).



> This is entirely the fault of Turps and Dark_Siren, two of the worse enablers on the face of the earth. Oh, and also, Anoneknewmoose. Beta by Andeincascade, as always.
> 
> Title from _S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Prompt of _Mikey is a size queen_ and also some ideas about Mikey's wrists and dirty talk.

It was the first hotel night in a while and as much as Ray wanted to take advantage of it, he was too fucking exhausted to even think about it. He was hoping Mikey wouldn't be too disappointed. 

While Mikey was hanging out in Frank and Gerard's room down the hall, Ray ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower, basically enough to rinse away the worst of the show sweat. He debated about washing his hair, deciding in the end that he just couldn't stand it anymore. He even dug out the fancy conditioner; Mikey could complain about the fruity smell all he wanted.

Ray sighed as he put on a clean pair of boxers and crawled into the bed, feeling the slide of cool sheets against his skin. It felt good after an evening under the hot lights of the stage. He closed his eyes for just a minute, resting them after pulling his contacts out. 

He fell asleep between one breath and the next.

It was pitch black when Mikey woke him by sliding into bed next to Ray. Ray could tell he was trying to be careful, but Ray was a light sleeper when they were on tour. "M'key?"

"Shhhh," he whispered. "Sorry, go back to sleep."

"Hmmm." Ray spooned behind Mikey, pressing his flaccid cock against the slight curve of Mikey's ass. "Tired," he mumbled.

"Too tired?" Mikey asked, wiggling a little. Ray felt his dick perk up a little; he was sure that Mikey would always be able to get him hot and bothered.

"Hmmm." He pretended disinterest while Mikey lifted one of Ray's hands off of his chest and started sucking on Ray's index and middle fingers like they were a cock. Ray ground his half-hard dick against Mikey and used his free hand to rub at Mikey's belly, sliding down to tease his cock with a feather-light touch before moving up to tweak Mikey's nipples. "Such a troublemaker, Mikeyway."

"Yesss." Mikey rolled his hips back, giving Ray something to push against. "Love how hard I make you."

"Vain, too," Ray murmured, nosing along the nape of Mikey's neck. Mikey shivered under the wet heat of Ray's mouth. "Maybe I should do what you're always begging me to do, fuck you without stretching you nice and wide first." Ray was feeling relaxed and lazy; the arousal in his belly was building up to a slow burn. 

"Ray—" Mikey gasped, twisting against Ray. "Fuck, yes, yes, please—"

"So greedy for me," he murmured. "Want me to make it hurt a little, force you open, make you feel stretched and sore for days?" He bit at Mikey's earlobe, smiling when he shuddered. "Maybe hold your skinny little wrists in my hand and press you down, let you struggle, make you beg for what you want?"

Mikey made a noise that Ray had never heard before, something halfway between a moan and a whimper; a sound straight out of a porn flick. 

"I guess that's a yes?"

"Yeah," Mikey agreed, breathless. "Please, Ray—"

"Don't move," Ray whispered, and got up to dig through his toiletries for the lube. It was a little more difficult than usual, because he didn't want to break the strangely intimate mood by turning on the light. Instead, he found the tube by touch and climbed back onto the bed, pulling his boxers off. He plucked at the waistband of Mikey's ratty briefs. "Off."

There was the rustle of fabric and Ray could hear Mikey's breathing, rapid and labored. "Hands behind your back," he whispered, and he shivered when Mikey didn't even hesitate. Ray opened the lube and gave it a quick sniff just to make sure he'd grabbed the right tube; he didn't want to think of the consequences of using the wrong personal product on his _dick_.

He knelt up and squirted some lube into his hand, palming his cock and hissing at the cold. He thought that it might back down his arousal a little bit, but he could barely give himself a couple of strokes before he was right back on the edge again.

"C'mon, Ray, c'mon," Mikey said softly. "Want you so bad—"

Ray shuddered as the words skittered across his nerves, ratcheting up his arousal. He found Mikey's hands in the dark, wrapping his hand completely around both of his wrists. Mikey had the most gorgeous hands, long-fingered and dexterous; Ray always felt ham-fisted in comparison.

He tightened his fingers and Mikey made that _sound_ again. "Fuck, so damn hot, Mikeyway."

"Please," Mikey choked, his voice shaky. "Please—"

"Not gonna give you my fingers at all, just gonna push my way in. You ready for that?" He held down Mikey's wrists and shoved his legs wider apart. "You want that?" he asked, his voice low and rough, almost a growl. He nipped at Mikey's shoulder before resting his dick against Mikey's hole, just waiting.

"Oh, Jesus, yes, Ray—" Mikey panted.

Ray wanted it to hurt, but not _hurt_ and Mikey's had a safeword since pretty much the beginning, when they tried everything under the sun and _more_. "Safeword?" Just to be sure.

"Sunflower."

Ray nodded in the darkness and tightened his fingers around Mikey's wrists, leaning in with his weight, pushing in. Mikey was tight and he made a drawn out "ahh" sound as Ray kept the pressure steady. For a moment Ray thought that it wasn't going to work; Mikey was too tense to let him in without causing pain and that wasn't the goal. 

Something _gave_ and suddenly Ray was inside Mikey's tight heat. He didn't hesitate, just keep driving forward until he was in as far as he could be, as close to Mikey as he could get while still being a separate person, back to chest.

Under his hand, he could feel Mikey clench his fists as he moaned again. "Ah, Jesus fuck, Ray, so fucking huge—" He struggled a little under Ray's weight, squeezing almost unbearably tight around Ray, like he wanted to keep Ray inside.

Ray couldn't hold back, couldn't wait for Mikey to adjust before he started thrusting, the drag and pull making him growl and bite at the back of Mikey's neck. "So fucking good, so tight. . ."

Mikey tried to pull his hands free. "Gotta touch, I'm so close, Ray, please let me touch—"

Grinning, Ray shook his head. "No." He loved being the one in control of Mikey's pleasure. "Not yet."

"Fuck you," Mikey muttered, trying to rut against the sheets. Ray just dropped all of his weight on top of Mikey, essentially smashing him flat under him, their hands trapped between them.

"I _was_ fucking you," Ray said. "Maybe you missed that?"

Mikey smothered a broken laugh against the pillows. "Please, Ray. You're so fucking big and it feels like—fuck—feels like you're splitting me in half and I just need to come, please." He shuddered and Ray could feel how close Mikey was to losing it.

Letting go of Mikey's wrists, he grabbed a hold of Mikey's hips, digging in and pulling him up off the bed. "Hard and fast, then?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Fuck, yes, yes!"

"All right, baby, whatever you want." Ray was sure that he was leaving behind bruises in the shape of his fingerprints and instead of making him ease up, that just made him thrust in harder, the idea of leaving his _mark_ behind raising his arousal to a fever pitch. "Yeah, we can do that," he panted. 

Mikey buried his face against the pillow with a rough cry as Ray fucked him to the beat that burned in his blood, steady and sweet and hot. Ray was so turned on by the way Mikey moved under him, desperate and jerking himself off roughly. 

"Now, Mikey, you better come for me right now," and Mikey gave a muffled yell as every muscle tensed and he twitched and shuddered under Ray. Ray made an embarrassing sound in response, a high-pitched moan that he would forever deny making, managing a few more thrusts before his orgasm slammed into him, stealing his breath and making his vision blur. 

He carefully rolled them onto their sides, wrapping his arms around Mikey's chest and keeping him close. He didn't want to ever leave the warmth of Mikey's body.

"Fuck, Ray," Mikey mumbled, twining their fingers together and squeezing. "I'm gonna be walking funny for a week." 

"Was the point, yeah?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah." And Ray could hear the happiness in Mikey's voice. "Thank you."

Ray couldn't stop a jaw-cracking yawn from escaping. "Welcome, Mikeyway. Do anything for you," he muttered, pressing a kiss to Mikey's sweaty shoulder. "Love you."

A soft snore was his only answer. 

-fin-


End file.
